My Name Is Christmas Carole
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry finds that there is more to Christmas than giving presents to the one you love. Songfic – My Name is Christmas Carol by Skip Ewing.


**Fic title:** My Name Is Christmas Carol  
**Penname: **DBZVegeta  
**Summary: **Harry finds that there is more to Christmas than giving presents to the one you love. Songfic – My Name is Christmas Carol by Skip Ewing.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**# of Chapters: **1 / 1  
**Word Count:** 2,003  
**Category: **Romance / Angst  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

* * *

**My Name is Christmas Carol**

_I was playing Santa Clause downtown on Christmas Eve,  
When a little girl about three or four, climbed upon to my knees.  
I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue.  
So I asked her, what's your name? What can Santa get for you?_

Harry grinned at his reflection as he reached up and adjusted the red, fur trimmed cap placed atop his whitened hair. His green eyes twinkled above the long white beard and mustache he had transfigured to his chin. It reminded him greatly of old Dumbledore, especially the mischievous twinkle currently playing in his eyes.

"Damn, Harry, you don't do things by half, do you?" drawled a voice from the doorway. Harry turned and his grin widened at the sight before him.

His best friend, his lover this many years now and the light of his life stood in the open door dressed in dark green tights, which hugged his muscular thighs. A dark green, heavily embroidered vest lay over a billowly cream-colored shirt, which was open at the neck. A small jaunty hat with a red feather was perched upon silky blonde hair.

"Wow, you look awesome, love," Harry said, as he picked up his red, fur trimmed jacket and shrugging it on before crossing the room to stand beside the other man. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, Harry. Though for the life of me, I cannot fathom how you talked me into doing this in the first place," grouched the other man, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"Draco, dear," Harry whispered, reaching out to gather the blond in his arms, "don't worry, you'll have fun. I promise."

"Sure, Potter. I'm going to have a blast surrounded by whinny screaming brats all day," grumped Draco.

"Come on, Draco. It's only one day a year. Just think when we get home tonight, Santa might have a present for you, if you are good little boy," Harry purred seductively, his breath whispering over Draco's neck, sending a shiver down his back.

Draco pushed back slightly and peered up under lowered lashes, his blue-gray eyes smoldering. "Promise," he said, running a hand beneath the open jacket and under the white shirt Harry was wearing to stroke bare flesh.

"Certainly, now stop trying to distract Santa and let's get going before we are late," Harry said, dropping his arms and stepping back from the temptation that was his love. Reaching one hand out, he clasped Draco's hand in his and winked before Apparating them to the small room in the back of Florishs & Botts.

"Harry, you came! I was beginning to worry about you," cried the young bushy hair witch that darted across the room towards them. "Draco, you look wonderful!"

"Hermione, we aren't even late yet. We still have five minutes before I have to actually be out front," Harry said indulgently as his long-time friend skidded to a halt in front of them, dressed in an identical costume as Draco.

"But Harry, there is so much we need to do before you go out there. You need to know how to act and what to say and ..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked up into her friend's amused face. "What?"

"Hermione," Harry started, reaching one hand out to place on her shoulder, "this isn't the first year that I have done this, you know? Don't worry, I won't mess up."

"Oh, all right then," she huffed, before she grinned up at him. "Then lets get you introduced, Santa."

Harry and Draco followed Hermione out into the front room and Harry took his place on the raised dais. He looked out over the crowd of excited children and parents, groaning slightly as he noticed that the lines wound through the store and well out the door.

Draco leaned over the edge of the chair and whispered into his ear, "See, what did I tell you?" Harry turned to him and shot him a mild glare before he turned and picked up the little boy who was running forward to crawl up onto his lap.

"That's it, Harry, all done," Hermione said, wiping a hand across her sweaty brow as she gestured for Draco to pick up the empty baskets and followed him into the back of the store. Harry nodded gratefully as he stood up and stretched; the kinks in his back screaming in protest from sitting all day. Just as he began to step down from the stage a soft sound drew his attention. Turning slightly, he spied a tiny dark-headed girl peering around the edge of a large bookshelf; she couldn't have been no more than three or four years old.

"Hello, little one," he said softly, stepping forward and bending down to one knee. He watched as she pulled back slightly and peered hesitantly around the bookshelf. "Did you come to see Santa today?" He watched as she nodded, and he could tell that she had a Christmas wish behind those big blue eyes that stared mournfully up at him. "Why don't you come here and tell Santa what he can get for you?" He held out his arms and smiled softly through his beard as the little girl climbed into his arms. He picked her up, carried her to his chair, and set down with her, balancing her on his knee.

_She said my name is Christmas Caroline, I was born on Christmas day.  
I don't know who my daddy is and mommy's gone away.  
All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home.  
Does anybody want a Christmas Carole of their own?_

"What's your name little one and what can I get you for Christmas? Would you like a little doll with long dark hair like yours?" he asked softly, watching as she plugged her mouth with a tiny thumb as she shook her head back and forth. "No, how about a pretty new robe?" Her head shook back and forth again. He sighed softly. Her thumb popped out of her mouth and a tiny, sweet voice came twinkling out.

"My name is Christmas Caroline and I was born on Christmas day. I don't know who my daddy is and mommy's gone away. All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Do you know anybody who wants a Christmas Carole of their own?"

_Well, all that I could say was Santa would do the best he could.  
And I sat her down and told her, now remember to be good.  
She said I will and then walked away; turned and waved goodbye,  
And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see old Santa cry._

Harry stared down stunned at the tiny child in his arms. _'A war orphan,' _he thought to himself as he took in the little girls' sweet expression. He opened his mouth several times, his voice failing him until he was cleared his throat, feeling the tightness in the back of it.

"Well, my little angel," he started, his voice rough and heavily with his emotions, "Santa will do the best that he can for you." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from the little girl and a big hug that he felt clear to his heart.

"Caroline," came a women's voice. Harry looked up to see a silvered-hair matron round the corner of a bookcase, a concerned look on her face.

He smiled softly as he returned the tiny child's hug and then leaned forward to place her back down on the floor. He reached out and ran his hand through the dark curls. "Now you remember to be a good girl," he whispered, wanting to see that brilliant smile once more and was rewarded with it.

"I will, Santa," she said, her bright smile lighting up her tiny little face. She turned and ran across the room into the older lady, who took her hand and nodded up to him in approval. But before they turned the corner, the little girl looked back up at him and smiled again, waving brightly back to him.

He returned the wave, glad that she wasn't close enough to see him crying.

_She said my name is Christmas Caroline  
I was born on Christmas day.  
I don't know who my daddy is and mommy's gone away.  
All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home.  
Does anybody want a Christmas Carole of their own?_

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, while Draco looked on with a concerned gaze from their sofa.

"Harry, are you all right?" he asked softly, pulling his feet up to tuck under him. "You've been brooding since we came home from Florish & Blotts."

"I just can't get that little girl out of my mind, Draco," Harry said, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. "I mean, I know that there were war orphans, but to see her so tiny and trusting…"

Draco shifted his legs and stood up, crossing the room towards his spouse. He stopped Harry's pacing by placing a hand on his arm and turning him around.

"Harry, love," Draco started, "you can't keep doing this to yourself. We both know that the Ministry has provided shelter and schooling for all of the orphans. She will be just fine."

"But, Draco, all she asked me for was new parents, when all others wanted new toys or robes. What could I do?" Harry said softly, tears coming back to his green eyes.

"You'll do what is right, Harry. I know you will. I'm going to bed, love, want to come?" Draco said, squeezing Harry's arm gently.

"No, you go on. I need some time to myself," Harry replied, looking down into Draco's gray-blue eyes and seeing all the love that the other had for him. He leaned down and dropped a gently kiss on his lips, before leaning back up and smiling softly.

"All right, but don't stay up too late," Draco said as he turned and walked across the room. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Harry who was leaning on the mantle looking down into the fire. "For what it's worth, I know that you will do what is right in the end."

Harry looked up startled at the cryptic words that came from his husband, but Draco had already disappeared into the dark hallway.

But as he stood their in the encroaching darkness, all he could here was that little girls' voice ringing in his ears over and over again.

_Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone,  
and I made a few arrangements at the county children's home.  
And they told me it would be all right to pick her up today.  
Now, my little Christmas Carole won't ever have to say:_

The next morning found Harry still standing in the living room, now looking down at the cold dead fire, which had gone out sometime during the night. Draco had come back in, but hadn't said one word, letting Harry work through his thoughts. But the longer he stood there, the more he was sure what he wanted to do.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, he lit the fire and reached for the Floo powder all in one stroke, bound and determined to get this right the first time.

Several hours later, Draco looked up from the table he was setting to see Harry standing in the open doorway. He smiled as he walked across the room to greet his spouse, and the tiny little dark haired girl who was beaming in his arms.

_My name is Christmas Caroline  
I was born on Christmas day.  
I don't know who my daddy is and mommy's gone away.  
All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home.  
Does anybody want a Christmas Carole of their own? _

Well, Merry Christmas Carole...  
I love you...  
Welcome home...


End file.
